


Suffocating under a thumb (let it be mine)

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Fighting for Dominance, Humiliation, Imprisoned Inuyasha, M/M, Male Lactation, Rough Sex, They are NOT brothers, War lord Sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: Toward the end, when the rabble had found their way outside and the wine was being served, the official stood, clapping his hands loudly. "And now, my lord, I would like to present you and yours with what entertainment we can provide." The doors on the far side of the large room opened, and in stepped the expected Geisha, painted to perfection and dressed in their finest. They made their way among the guests with poise and grace, some plucking at the instruments they had brought with them. Soon the dragging dinner was turned into a lively party.Sesshomaru kept a watchful eye on the events, the men forming groups around the women to pay attention to them, while servants, both of the palace and the Geisha themselves, weaved expertly between everyone to fill cups and offer more food. All except one. He stood out partly due to his bright red clothing, but also the shock of long silver hair on one so young, much like Sesshomaru's. He slowly made his way through the crowds, carrying a large jug. As he got closer, Sesshomaru could confirm his suspicions: A half-demon, living amongst humans.





	Suffocating under a thumb (let it be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> d4: non con  
d6: first meeting  
d8: inuyasha  
d9: A/B/O  
d12: lactation  
d20: humiliation  
Almost none of these rolls actually got into this fic, but I figured I might as well put it here so you can see how whacky this process can go.  
Edited and loved by Udunie.

Sesshomaru let his eyes travel over this new town in a vague sense, having seen many like it in his travels. The dully painted buildings and the grungy peasants of this fringe city were of little importance to him, merely a stopping point between the palace and the battlefield. The small army he was traveling with were eagerly filling the empty streets, as ‘civilized’ as any large group of men could be. They were instructed to not cause trouble, and so far they had been respectful. 

Sesshomaru led his horse to the largest structure in the village, dismounting elegantly onto the front step. There was a group of people bowed low, so their faces were cast down before him. The human standing in front of them, a circlet over his brow signifying an official, spoke to him, "Welcome, my lord, to my humble home. It is not befitting one of your status, but we will offer you the finest we have while you are our guest."

"That will do," Sesshomaru replied, handing the reigns off to his servant to lead his horse away. He was flanked by his own advisers, Kouga and Jaken. Kouga trailed after Sesshomaru, while Jaken went to oversee the settling of the troops. The official gestured behind himself, and a woman escorted them to their rooms. Sesshomaru had not had to deal with humans in his many hundred years as much as he had in these past few months of the war. He found them to be a more simple creature, less varied than those of demonkind. But he had decided this was not always a bad thing; they recognized strength, and those that lived under their rule were respectful and stayed out of the way. 

They had an entire wing to themselves, Kouga being given his own spacious room, while the one presented to Sesshomaru was at the end of the hall, a private bathing area was attached, as well as furniture for an office and paperwork. It would have been a pleasant surprise, if they were staying long enough for it to be worth it. The doors on the other side of the room were opened, showing a balcony with an uninterrupted view of the town. 

He could see the only other imposing building in this town, a Geisha house. It was more colorful, and perhaps the only reason that this town existed. Sesshomaru expected to be presented with their entourage at some point. It was no doubt a source of pride for the town, and waiting just outside the steps, the less respected women of the night. His men would no doubt keep them busy, but he found he was not in the mood for such a time-consuming activity. He would just silently get through it. It was merely for an evening, and his father would disapprove if he had been less than representative of their ruler. 

*******

The dinner was presented in a splendid fashion for where they were. There could be no fault given. He was given the head of the table, with the ruler to his right and Kouga to his left. The room was mostly filled with his officers and the people from the town, seemingly all of them. They stared at the army and their leader in awe, but none approached them. Sesshomaru liked it because there were very few upper class, and thus even fewer with the notion that they should waste his time with petty small talk. Kouga was loud enough for both of them. 

Toward the end, when the rabble had found their way outside and the wine was being served, the official stood, clapping his hands loudly. "And now, my lord, I would like to present you and yours with what entertainment we can provide." The doors on the far side of the large room opened, and in stepped the expected Geisha, painted to perfection and dressed in their finest. They made their way among the guests with poise and grace, some plucking at the instruments they had brought with them. Soon the dragging dinner was turned into a lively party. 

Sesshomaru kept a watchful eye on the events, the men forming groups around the women to pay attention to them, while servants, both of the palace and the Geisha themselves, weaved expertly between everyone to fill cups and offer more food. All except one. He stood out partly due to his bright red clothing, but also the shock of long silver hair on one so young, much like Sesshomaru's. He slowly made his way through the crowds, carrying a large jug. As he got closer, Sesshomaru could confirm his suspicions: A half-demon, living amongst humans. He had never seen one, they were rare and usually smart enough to keep to themselves. 

He raised his cup when the boy came within his range. He physically jumped, as if surprised, his golden eyes fearful as he carefully approached, his jagged nails digging into the patterns on the clay. The wine came slowly, and Sesshomaru refused to release him from the hold of his gaze. To give credit on the half demon's part, he did not lower his eyes at the challenge.

The official beside him broke away from his conversation with Kouga. "Ah, my lord has spotted our resident curiosity." He snatched at the boy's hand cruelly, dragging him to the other side of the table to have him sit down. He couldn't seem to hide the disgust he felt toward the man, and the half-demon paid for it by his wrist being squeezed. "This one was found raiding the outside farms. The priestesses of our town came together to catch him and... tame him, to put it simply." He pulled the hanyou's collar away to reveal a necklace of purple beads and black claws. "They were hesitant to harm a child, you see. This keeps him manageable, stilling him with a simple command." 

Sesshomaru placed his own hand over the beads, feeling the energy trying to burn at his flesh, but it was too weak to harm one such as him. "I can think of no better way to tolerate a hanyou's company."

The half demon's eyes narrowed, but he was smart enough to lower his head. Sesshomaru could easily hear his teeth grinding together. 

The official chuckled. "There were some benefits," he said coyly, his fingers drifted lower down into his robes. "Go on, Inuyasha, show him how you are useful in lean winters." 

The half-demon, Inuyasha it seemed, turned shocked eyes on to the official. "Please no, sir," he whispered, the anger giving way to fear. 

"Heel," The official barked. The beads around his neck instantly began to glow. Inuyasha jerked forward, face planting onto the cushions with a force that would have cracked his nose. His limbs flung out to try and recover, but no matter how much he moved, the necklace held his head disturbingly in place. The official smirked and watched Sesshomaru for approval. The Prince made sure not to let his distaste show. He disliked the use of magic by the weak. It was obvious that were it not for this collar, this half-demon could slay this man. It was unfair and cowardly. But in the end, it didn't really matter to him, he didn't care about the hanyou, and it didn't affect him, so he merely stayed silent. 

Soon, Inuyasha went limp, his left hand a hair away from brushing against Sesshomaru's thigh. The magic faded quickly after his surrender, and the official pulled him off the floor. His hair fell into his face and was not placed back. Instead, he reached for the edge of the fabric over his shoulders, pulling them aside so that his chest was exposed. He was thin but tanned, with well-toned muscles and well-defined abs. Obviously not fed enough. Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior, though the official seemed to be expecting it, so it was part of what was being 'demonstrated.' 

The official reached out and twisted the half-demon's nipple. Inuyasha bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut as he visibly fought to stay still. The buds were teased into hardness, standing out fat and surprisingly long for a man’s. The human gave the same treatment to the other, before pulling away, licking something off of his finger. "Observe, my lord." He wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist, pulling him flush against his side. With Inuyasha kneeling and the official sitting, he was at the perfect height to take one nipple into his mouth. Inuyasha flinched, his hands coming up to grab at his face, only to stop a millimeter away, The human, with his eyes closed, didn't notice or seem to care about how stiff the half-demon was under his touch. He merely swallowed around his mouthful several times before pulling away. Inuyasha quickly scrambled back, shoving his clothing back into place. 

"Have a taste, my lord," the official encouraged, wiping his mouth clean. "It does pair well with wine." 

Sesshomaru couldn't say he was averse to the idea, it was a fascinating trick at the very least. He grabbed Inuyasha by the chin and pulled it up so that their eyes met. He could see his reflection as if staring into a mirror. He seemed to be doing his own searching as Sesshomaru turned his head from side to side. A fang poked out from his lips as he tried to stay pliant in the demon lords hold, but Sesshomaru could feel his body fighting instincts. He wasn't totally hopeless, and that made him interesting. 

Sesshomaru released him. "Not here," he said simply, enjoying the hanyou's eyes narrow around the edges. 

The official smiled wildly. "Of course, my lord. He will follow any instruction you give him." 

"Obviously," Sesshomaru sneered, getting to his feet. "Come." As the room quieted around them he could hear the slap of the half-demons bare feet on the wooden floor. When the door slammed the swell of piqued conversation was almost like a wave, following Sesshomaru as he made his way back to the rooms provided him. 

Servants had already set it up for sleeping by the time they reached it. He stood in the middle of the room, giving Inuyasha time to make a move, to do something, but all he did was close the door behind them and kneel down right there. Sesshomaru looked him up and down, how his head was bowed, his fists clenched on his knees. He turned away and opened the other set of doors, letting the moonlight fly in from the courtyard. Lanterns and incense kept away the bugs. He sat down on the steps, studying the sky and listening to any movement from his companion. 

At first, Inuyasha merely fidgeted, the fabric of his robes rubbed against his skin. Then he started to crawl around, slowly, like he was stalking prey. He stopped when he was right behind Sesshomaru, though the demon lord did not give him any notice. If Inuyasha tried to attack him now, he was a fool, and not worth Sesshomaru's time. 

"What do you want?" the half-demon asked quietly. 

"To cull my enemies and crush their skulls," Sesshomaru said simply. 

He heard the sharp intake of breath, but was surprised when Inuyasha did not back away. He moved forward to sit next to Sesshomaru. "And what do you want from me?" 

Sesshomaru finally turned to look at him. He had one knee to his chest, resting his chin on it as he stared unabashedly. His neck was exposed, it would have been a pretty sight were it not for the magic beads. "For you to writhe under me as I take you," Sesshomaru admitted. "I would see you kill that weak-willed human." 

Inuyasha laughed, humorless and bleak. "Would if I could." He pulled the beads at his neck and lifted them in explanation. "I've tried." 

"What keeps you here?"

"They have something that belongs to me. I could never get to it before they all shot arrows through my back." 

Sesshomaru hummed in agreement. He reached out and tugged at the beads, his claw catching near where Inuyasha's own rested. They were more jagged, rough from work and neglect. Sesshomaru's were elegant and precise, meant to strike before anyone saw them coming. 

Inuyasha didn't, when they cut the string holding the magic together, the beads pattering to the floor. 

Inuyasha clutched at his neck, his chest filling with air as if coming out from underwater. His eyes shone brighter, glowing golden from new power or satisfaction, Sesshomaru couldn't say. He examined his hands and claws as if seeing them for the first time. They shined faintly with a red power that Sesshomaru could barely feel. He turned his gaze to the demon lord. "Thank you," he said, his voice soft still. "Why?" 

He did not pull away as Sesshomaru reached out and put his hand a bony shoulder, the pad of his thumb rubbing idly where the retched beads had laid. "I do not need petty tricks to make you do what I wish." 

Inuyasha's eyes lit with a mischievous glint. "Oh, really?" Without any more warning, he lunged forward, his claws going to Sesshomaru's throat. 

Sesshomaru easily dodged to the side, grabbing Inuyasha's wrists and rolling to the side, trapping the hanyou under his thighs. Inuyasha strained and twisted in the hold, but his strength was nothing compared to a full demon. He was still new in his powers, still underfed, still a hanyou. He was beautiful under the moonlight, his eyes shut tight in concentration, his hair flying wildly on the floor, spread out like a decorative fan, the slight upturn of his lips as he couldn't hide his excitement. "I can feel my legs again," He said in awe, "I can smell that you want me." He gazed up at Sesshomaru with fire. 

He leaned forward, pulling Inuyasha's legs apart with his feet to lie between them. Inuyasha wrapped them around slim hips. "Make sure you catch him by surprise," he instructed, "You still cannot fight them all." 

Inuyasha snorted. Their bodies were grinding together, and the hardness of his cock pressed against him through their clothing. Sesshomaru let go of the hanyou's limbs to tear at his clothing, adding his teeth to the mix when tanned skin was not being exposed fast enough.

Inuyasha's struggles renewed, he twisted halfway out from under him, flipping over onto his stomach. His arm flew back to strike at Sesshomaru's face, but instead of an expected fist, he was hit with the corner of the whole blanket, then darkness. As he was pulling the cloth away from his eyes, he was just in time to see Inuyasha coming at him again, toppling them both to the mattress, now with the half-demon straddling his thighs.

Inuyasha was careless with the robes that cost more than the entire town, pushing them down Sesshomaru's shoulders and destroying his belt, while Sesshomaru was busy stripping away the fragile material of his pants. "You fancy assholes with your fancy dressings."

Sesshomaru, having successfully freed the hanyou of his coverings, took the offensive again. He grasped Inuyasha by the throat and pinned him to the ground. Inuyasha fought with every fiber of his being, but even his claws tearing into the bare skin of Sesshomaru's forearm did not free him. After several moments, he collapsed against the bedding, his chest heaving from the exertion. His body was still undoubtedly adjusting to everything that had happened. A quiet laugh escaped him as he panted, "You do this with everyone you want to bed?"

"Only those that have excessive energy to work out." He pulled his own pants down with this freehand, letting his erection hit Inuyasha square in the stomach, just over where his own was pointing. 

He dove down before Inuyasha could have another bout of rebellion. Their lips smashed together, and for a moment it seemed that Inuyasha didn't know what to do. His mouth was frozen in a thin line in the beginning, but he quickly got the hang of it, letting Sesshomaru passed his lips and let his own tongue explore. 

His hands made their way down his sides, pausing when the smaller body shivered underneath him. His thumb brushed against the underside of Inuyasha's pec and he violently jumped. He tried to rear back, but Sesshomaru merely passed by it, letting his grip settle on his ass, his fingers brushing up and down his crack.

Inuyasha started feeling blindly to the side. Sesshomaru let him go long enough for him to find his robes, pulling out a small vial with a victorious gasp. He seemed to hesitate before handing it to Sesshomaru, doubt creeping back into his aura. 

The implications were obvious. Sesshomaru plucked it from his grasp without comment. There wasn't a lot of oil to spread, and as he pressed his first finger into the pucker of Inuyasha's entrance, he could feel that there was not much need. He was loose and pliant. "How many men have you had?" he asked as he crooked it to find the right angle. 

"Today? None," he answered, a smirk revealing his sharp, white fangs. "But it is always best to be prepared, don't you think?" 

"Is this a common position you find yourself in?" Sesshomaru asked, adding another finger.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Do you care?" he laughed when Sesshomaru didn't answer. The demon bent his fingers just the right way to make the half-demon arch his back, his lips opening wide to let out an obscene moan. "Come on, I won't break." 

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru teased, taking a break and adding more oil. He grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and placed his hand over his cock, letting him feel the size of it and taking pleasure in seeing his eyes widen in shock, then glaze over as Sesshomaru's fingers shoved back inside.

Inuyasha tried to stroke himself, but Sesshomaru slapped his hands away, finally moving into position. The moment his cock touched that opening he couldn't hold himself back from thrusting into him full force, gripping him by the shoulders to keep him from flying off the mattress. Inuyasha's mouth hung open on a silent scream, eyes going wide. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time in setting a fast and brutal pace, the sight of Inuyasha overwhelmed but taking it sent heat coursing through him that he rarely felt.

Inuyasha clawed at the bedding underneath them, his neck arched and bared. Sesshomaru saw it as an acknowledgment of his power, a relief at finally being dominated truly. Sesshomaru bit at the vulnerable skin there, soothing away the sting. This close, he could hear the barely there whines, growing louder as Sesshomaru picked up speed. He pulled Inuyasha back into his thrusts so that he was not pushed off the bed. Sesshomaru took it all in, letting himself get lost in all of his senses, rational thought slipping further and further away. 

"Ah, Ah, harder." Inuyasha's hand uncurled from the bed and slowly made its way down to his chest, almost like he thought Sesshomaru wouldn't notice. His fingers brushed over his own nipples, and Sesshomaru could feel his pleasure in the way he clenched down like a vice. 

Sesshomaru instantly went further down, almost bending the hanyou in half. He scraped his fang lightly over the skin, eliciting a full body shudder. Inuyasha pushed up into his mouth before he could bite down. The skin was hot and taunt against his tongue, and it took next to nothing to get the nipple to give. Not a lot of milk came out, but Sesshomaru reveled in the taste. To him, it felt like victory. Finally, Inuyasha let his moans leave his throat, loud and unending so that the whole palace could hear. His hips frantically rolled back into the thrusts, his screams pitching higher and higher into a desperate whine, his air being punched out of him as his insides clenched down. 

There was enough tension that there was a concern that he would shatter in Sesshomaru's hold, until it all came crashing down around him. His body spasmed both on the outside and in his core, gripping Sesshomaru's cock as he lost his rhythm. The fire at the base of his shaft scatter burst, explosions set off in every inch of his limbs. His orgasm hit him so hard his vision went colorless for a moment. 

Time seemed to pass without his knowledge. Sesshomaru found himself laying half atop Inuyasha without having decided to do so, their stomachs covered in the hanyou's release. 

His only consolation was that Inuyasha was just as dazed. He squirmed out from other the demon lord to roll on his side, staring up at him with sleepy eyes. There was a space between them, the air chilling Sesshomaru's skin that he found unpleasant. He reached forward for the half-demon and pulled him into his chest, who instantly relaxed into the hold and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Regain your strength tonight," Sesshomaru ordered, perhaps unnecessarily. Soon soft snores joined the chorus of cicadas as he fell into a deep sleep. 

******

When the sunlight filtered in through the paper of the doors, Sesshomaru awoke to an empty bed, the coldness telling him that Inuyasha had left long ago. In hindsight, it might have been a bit foolish to fall asleep next to such an angry little thing, but, Sesshomaru thought, it all ended well. 

The servants were frantic when he stepped into the public dining room, and the first girl that stopped to talk to him instantly burst into tears. "T-the lord has been murdered!" 

Sesshomaru stepped away from the girl, lest she get the idea to find comfort from him. "Do you know who was behind it?"

Her gaze shifted off of him. "We.... we aren't sure, my lord," she stammered. Before she could say anything else, a young man, clearly the son of the official, came out to greet him. He was calm and spoke confidently, so he either detested his predecessor or had a stronger backbone than him. Either was an improvement in Sesshomaru's opinion. 

They ate breakfast together, where Sesshomaru showed the appropriate amount of concern, asking about what was to be done and who should be punished. "It... It appears to be Inuyasha, my lord," he admitted hesitantly. "The half-demon you took to your rooms last night." 

Sesshomaru hummed noncommittally. "He seems to work rather fast, then. I'm surprised he had the strength to walk out of my rooms from the way he was being starved."

"If that is the case, he will be quickly apprehended, my lord." 

"I'm sure." Sesshomaru stood from his place at the table. "We will be leaving today, and should be out of your town by the afternoon. Send a report when you have apprehended those responsible."

****

It took them several days to join the larger army. His father was very happy to see him, and Sesshomaru put up with his public displays of affections the way he always did, with an air of indifference. He took little time establishing himself in the war tent and lashing the generals for their incompetence, because surely if they were being efficient, there would be no need for Sesshomaru to be here.

Three days in, when they were just getting ready to meet the enemy, a commotion was happening out near the edge of the camp. Dust and shouts came to him over the sea of tents and it sparked a fury in him so strong that he went to investigate himself, he would not tolerate infighting.

The sight that greeted him was of a tight circle around three fallen demons, and one lone stranger, sporting a shock of familiar silver hair. Inuyasha stood over an officer, a jagged sword pressed to his throat and his teeth bared. "I think you know what happens now," he snarled. He raised his voice to address the audience he had accrued. "If you miserable fucks don't stay out of my way, you're going to end up like your friends here."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called, making sure he exuded a calm facade. 

The hanyou instantly turned to look at him, his sneer dropping into a victorious smile. "Oh good, I was looking for you." 

"What are you doing?" 

Inuyasha pulled the sword up and placed it on his shoulder, letting the officer under him scurry out of his reach. "What does it look like? I'm signing up." Sesshomaru pointedly looked at the two bodies lying at his feet. Inuyasha just grew more smug. "Think of it as my application."

Sesshomaru was so stunned, he let a chuckle escape himself. The few that were near him gasped. He stayed silent for longer than needed, letting them all stew in anticipation. "So be it then." He then raised his arm behind him and stepped to the side, letting the tight circle part behind him. "You work for me now."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
